Criminal Acts
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry does everything he can to distance himself from Ron and Hermione who have been paid to be his best friends. They finally get their due when they go a little too far. HP/DM, NL/GG, RL/SS. Slash... bashing includes Ron, Hermione & Albus. Edited


___If this seems at all familiar it's because it was the original conclusion to the _Umbrella _series, however I didn't like it much and while I was in the shower I had a brain storm. So I deleted this and started on _Nightmares, _which is based on this. Which, with the exception of an odd chapter I like much more than this. It follows that story line so it might be helpful to read those first._

___09/13/2012 - I just dusted this story off and gave it a cleaning. If you've read it before, there isn't much that changed, if you haven't... well enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Criminal Acts  
**

_He stumbled forward as he was shoved roughly, and then dropped to his knees as someone kicked one in. Laughter rang out around him._

_The cool wood ran along his jaw, "did you really think that I wouldn't know what you do?" The voice hissed above him, and the wand grew warm as it began to vibrate. He could feel the anger – the rage. "You are my pawn Severus, as much as you are his."_

_Severus howled in pain as, with a flick of a wrist, Lord Voldemort snapped his arm in three places._

_More laughter rang out around them._

_Severus had no idea how long the pain lasted but he just wanted it to end._

-.-.-.-

Severus woke up panting, pleading for something.

"Hush," Remus whispered, "he can't hurt you anymore. No one can." He ran a hand through the sweaty black locks as the other settled over the slightly furred chest. "You're okay now Sev."

He sighed and collapsed back on the pillows behind him, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Remus settled himself on Severus' chest and continued to gently caress the man's stomach, "I know and I'd rather you did then suffer in silence."

"Remy," he began.

"Hush," Remus said softly, giving Severus an equally soft kiss. "Sleep my bear."

Tightening his arm around the smaller man, Severus kissed the top of Remus' head, "I adore you my wolf."

Remus made a soft contented almost purr, but what he said was too mumbled to make out. It sounded suspiciously like "my teddy bear".

oOoOoOo

A few days later found Charlie in the back of Harry's defence class. Remus was beside him listening intently to Lucius who had been speaking to all of his classes for the day.

Lavender sighed as she raised her hand, they all wanted to know but they were all afraid to ask. So was she really but she had lost. Remus snickered quietly and at Charlie's look leaned over so only Charlie could hear, "there's been one in every class so far. 'Why did you join insert chosen epitaph for Riddle and his band of hairy men?'" Charlie snorted but covered it badly with a cough.

"Miss Brown?" Lucius asked; he was fairly certain he know what she was going to ask and he hid his amusement well. Draco and Harry, mostly Harry, had told him what the class had done to see who would ask Lucius _that_ question.

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" she asked though it was barely loud enough to carry and she had sunk so low in her seat that only her eyes were visible. Charlie had to keep Remus laughing as he tried to explain the last man standing competition the 6th year defence class had gone through to ask this question.

"Not only was my father a contemporary of Tom Riddle's, he also agreed with his stand. My father was his right hand man."

"What does his father have to do with anything?" Ron sneered too loudly to Hermione who shrugged.

"If you would let me explain Mr. Weasley, you will find out," Lucius replied, as the class and the two in back openly snickered.

"5 points for disrespect Mr. Weasley," Remus announced from the back of the room. Ron just slumped down into his chair and glared at the wall.

"But seriously Mr. Malfoy," Harry began with an air of innocence that Draco, Lucius, Remus and Charlie all saw through, "what did your father have to do with you joining Voldemort?" The only ones in the room who flinched were Hermione, Ron, Dean and a few others who were still terrified that the man would come back.

"Well Harry, my father was one of his most staunch supporters and so it was expected that his heir and only son would join his ranks as well. I didn't want to, while I believed that the policies regarding half-bloods and muggle-borns left something to be desired I didn't like how they were going about it.

"It is the belief of several of us, witches and wizards, that muggle-borns need to be identified immediately."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, genuinely curious.

"I'll show you," Lucius replied with a smirk. "How many of you were raised by muggles?" the phrasing of his question did not go unnoticed by many. Harry raised his hand, as did Hermione, Dean, and seven others all from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"How many of you knew you were a witch or wizard before you received your letter?" all the hands went down.

"How many of you could perform a successful _Accio_ before you got to school?" Several hands including Draco, Neville, Seamus and several other non-muggle raised students had their hands up.

"Harry, when could you successfully cast the same spell?"

"In fourth year sir, when I summoned my broom for the tourney." He replied, eyes widening as he realised where Lucius was going.

"So really it would be better to separate the two groups not because purebloods are superior but because they are more advanced than the muggle raised," Theo Nott worked out in his head.

"Yes," Lucius replied but before he could continue Padma Patil spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be better not to separate but to contact the muggle-raised before they start at Hogwarts and teach them the basics like _Accio_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_?" she asked.

"Yes but I hear a certain Irishman blew up everything he tried to spell in his first year," Lucius poked fun at Seamus.

"Oi!" Seamus cried indignantly, "that was fixed when the professors realised I was half fae!"

Lucius laughed, "I'm glad they fixed everything."

"You still haven't answered the original question Mr. Malfoy," Theo pointed out.

"You're right, so my father was Riddle's right hand and I was his son. I was coerced into joining. My father and Riddle threatened my mother, my lover and my wife-to-be. I was 17 at the time, just finishing Hogwarts and I had a pending marriage to a woman I loathed," he explained. "I didn't want anyone to die so I joined with every intention of becoming a spy." He glanced at Harry and Draco, they had all talked about this before Lucius had begun to speak in front of the classes and they were both okay with it as was Lucius former lover.

"Did you become a spy?" Blaise asked curious.

"I did, along with Severus we helped to bring Him down with Harry."

"If you had a lover why didn't you marry them?" Parvati Patil asked.

"Two reasons, one was that they weren't acceptable for me to marry, according to my father and Riddle, the other was that because when I was with my lover we weren't really in love. For him it was a way to get the guy he wanted and for me it was a way to rebel until I had to marry."

"Who was your lover?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Lucius grinned this was his favourite part. "Severus Snape," he replied and watched with unconcealed glee as almost every jaw hit the ground.

"Professor Snape?" Milliscent Bulstrode managed to ask for everyone, "who did he want?"

Remus did a quick tempus spell and stood, "that's all there's time for, thank you for your time Lucius. Class?" he turned to look at them all expectantly.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," the class chorused.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will answer any questions you have if you see him around," Remus glanced at Lucius who nodded. "I want a 4 foot essay on the rise and fall of Tom Riddle, both of them and a comparison to the Muggle Adolph Hitler and the Nazi's. You have one week," the entire class groaned.

"I thought this was Defence not history," Seamus mumbled as he passed Remus who cuffed him.

"Why do we have to write about some stupid Muggle?" Ron grumbled, "it's not like he was important or anything." Hermione cuffed Ron.

"Just because something didn't happen in _your_ world doesn't make it unimportant," she snapped.

"She's right," Remus agreed. "Genocide is nasty business no matter who it's happening to."

"I still don't get why we have to write an essay on You Know Who," Ron muttered. "It's not like he doesn't know what happened. He was there for both of them." Then he was suddenly hit with a genius idea, well, genius for Ron anyway. "Hey Pothead, I'll give you 10 galleons if you write my essay."

"Okay, Weasley there are two things wrong with that sentence. The first one being that if you want someone to do something for you, you don't insult them, especially with a recycled one at. The second thing is that you don't have 10 galleons to spare. So pay Hermione in sexual favours like you have been and leave me out of it," Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Hey Draco!" he called, joining the Slytherin and his friends at the door and greeting the blonde with a chaste kiss. "How many times have you called me Pothead?" he asked, his head tilted to side, looking much like a curious puppy.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know I lost count sometime during third year but it was somewhere around 78. Why?"

"Ron just used it, it's not very effective anymore," he seemed to think about something. "Not that it ever was to begin with," he added as Ron passed with Hermione. Draco could only laugh.

oOoOoOo

Harry took a deep breath before mumbling, "golden lion." The Pink Lady gave him a wink before opening for him, not the least bit distracted from her conversation with Violet.

He quietly moved through the packed common room, he just wanted to pack his stuff and get out.

"Pooter," Harry ignored the voice; he really didn't want to talk to Ron right now, or at all. Ever again. Harry was almost to the stairs when a hand grabbed him and spun him around. He was slammed against the wall and left breathless.

"Answer me when I talk to you Freak," Ron snarled, mere inches from Harry's face.

Harry didn't reply, at least not with words, he spit in Ron's face. The action shocked the redhead enough that Harry pulled himself free of the other wizard lax hold and stormed up the stairs.

"Harry please, we just want to talk to you," Hermione pleaded, the tears in her eyes almost moved Harry. Almost.

"You want to talk to me?" he asked incredulously from the stairs as he turned. Hermione nodded, her innocent look not fooling Harry at all. "Then you ask politely like a normal person and not assault them," he glared at them before he spun on his heel and carried on storming up the stairs.

"Harry, I'm sorry about Ron's behaviour he's a dickhead, he didn't mean anything," Hermione tried to explain as she ran after Harry.

"Yeah, I believe that," Harry muttered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"What is your problem?" Hermione snapped, finally letting her anger show.

"My problem is that we've been over this a dozen times. My problem is the fact that for the last six years the headmaster has been paying you to be my friends from my own vault. My problem is now that _I_ defeated Voldemort you have deemed me unworthy of being your friend. My problem is being molested by that cheating slut who thinks that she and I belong together because all she can see are dollar signs."

"Harry, really don't you think you're blowing things out of proportion?" Hermione sounded like she was talking to a three year old who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Harry could only stare at Hermione dumbfounded, "you use me to gain your own advancement, you take my money and use it to do whatever the hell you did with it, you accuse me of lying, of cheating, of turning evil and I'm blowing things out of proportion?" Harry clarified, oddly calm after his earlier outburst; he waited for her to confirm, which she did with a reluctant nod and a hand on her hip. "Well fuck you very much," he stated before he left her standing on the stairs. Hermione heard the door slam then smirked and went back to the common room.

oOoOoOo

Harry sighed and leaned back against the door, trying to compose himself. Then he stopped moving and his eyes snapped open as he brain registered the unmistakable aroma of ammonia or more specific urine.

He growled as he took in the room. Most of it was in shambles while the rest of it was spotless. Everything that Harry owned was ripped, shredded, torn or otherwise defaced. Ron's area was spotless as was Dean's; Neville and Seamus' however had not escaped. Almost everything that the three boys had owned clothing, books, magazines, school supplies, everything had been destroyed, even the bedding had been shredded before someone, or someone's, had urinated on the entire mess.

Harry left the room only to stand in front of the closed door. "Jesse," the boy had just happened to come down from his own dorm.

"Yeah Harry! That was a great game you played the other day by the way," he blurted as he went an alarming shade of red.

Harry gave him a small smile, "Thanks, can you do me a favour?"

"So long as it doesn't involve me killing or maiming someone or making someone fall in love with you. Or doing your homework," he added that last part almost as an afterthought.

Harry gave a weak laugh, "can you get McGonagall and send her up please, and get Seamus and Neville too?"

"Sure thing boss," Jesse replied before he all but fell down the stairs in his haste to get to their head of house.

A few minutes later Neville and Seamus came bounding up the stairs.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" Neville asked, worried something had happened to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, or seem to realise that they were there, he simply stood leaning against the door.

"Harry, say something, you're starting to scare us," Seamus said softly his fear evident.

"Mr. Potter, you wanted to see me," Professor McGonagall came up the stairs Professor Snape behind her. No one seemed to think it odd that the Slytherin head was there, and if they did, they didn't say anything.

Again Harry stayed silent but this time he opened the door, he didn't move but he didn't have too. The door swung opened silently and the four stood gaping into the destroyed room.

"Harry," he looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. "You can stay with us until the end of the year," Severus said softly. Minerva had gone in to inspect the room. When she came back out Snape stood with Harry, Seamus and Neville, who looked somewhere between petrified and full mental breakdown. She cast a shielding charm on the room, so no one could get in.

"Come," she said briskly, though they all knew her angry tone wasn't directed at them.

"Off the stairs," she barked as the students scrambled to part for her. She continued through the common room but announced loud enough, "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley and Mister Thomas follow me." She was almost to the portrait and no one had moved. "Now!" she snapped before she vanished back into the school. They all jumped to follow.

"Why aren't we going to see the headmaster?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice even. "Shouldn't he be made aware of whatever is going on?"

"He will be after I have dealt with the members of my house that have acted like immature children who didn't get their way," she replied tersely as she opened her office door.

A few minutes later Mrs. and Mr. Weasley arrived with Mr. Granger and Mrs. Thomas.

"You wanted to see us Minerva?" Molly asked concerned and cautious about what she was about to hear.

Minerva took a steadying breath mostly to keep her anger in check, "yes, a great act of vandalism occurred in the Tower today."

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" Molly asked clearly worried.

"No. No one was hurt, it's best if I show you, but we are waiting on a few other people," Minerva replied, just as her fireplace roared to life.

Augusta Longbottom appeared with Mr. & Mrs. Finnigan with mister escorting Lady Longbottom.

"Molly? Arthur? What's going on Minerva?" she asked eyeing her grandson wearily, hoping he hadn't caused irreparable damage. She thought it was only a matter of time.

Molly and Arthur nodded a greeting as Minerva spoke, "several students have defaced both personnel and school property. I was about to show them what was done."

"What about the children?" Arthur asked.

"They will be staying here with Professor Snape. He has already seen the damage," Minerva replied as she led the group out of her office.

The Gryffindor's left in the common room all stared wide eyed at the group that trouped up the stairs to the boy's dorm. It was rare enough that the teachers every made an appearance, let alone parents.

"It's not very pleasant," was the only the warning they got before Minerva pushed open the door. Several of the women gasped while the men hissed, recoiling from the smell. "Now you see why I called you all here tonight?" she asked.

"Has Albus been notified?" Molly asked as they returned to Minerva's office.

"No, he is in London at the ministry on business. I am in charge until his return," Minerva replied.

"Have the culprits been dealt with?" Mr. Granger asked.

"They are in my office and we will deal with them when we get back. I wanted you to see the damage that your children caused before doling wholly deserved punishments," She informed them.

Several protests went up that their son/daughter would never do anything like that. Minerva noticed that Molly protested the loudest while Augusta and Mrs. Thomas remained silent.

"Really Minerva shouldn't we wait for Albus to decide on punishment?" Molly asked for the third time as Minerva opened her office door.

"Oh good, Madam Bones, thank you for coming," Minerva greeted the other witch with a fond hug.

"Severus explained what happened, I came immediately," Amelia Bones returned before she turned to waiting parents. "It has already been decided that Ronald Weasley, Ginverva Weasley, Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger will forfeit their wands for a period of 6 years, a year and a half for each offense." The four began to protest, "they will reimburse any and all monetary losses to all damaged parties," Molly and Mrs. Thomas both began to shout at Amelia but they were just ignored, "and will serve 12 years in minimum security at Azkaban. " Several more protests went up, "they will however go through psychological testing throughout that time with the chance of parole."

"Those faggots had it coming!" Dean spat to his mother who slapped him.

"How could you, I thought I raised you better than that?" she asked anger and pain colouring her words.

"Better? They're disgusting and unnatural, just like my whore of a father," his mother slapped him again.

"Your father was good man and he died to protect you."

"You keep telling yourself that woman," Dean sneered and the others gaped at him, wondering what had happened to the gentle boy they knew.

"No, I refuse to accept this," Molly interrupted. "You cannot punish students. You have no role here at this school."

"This stopped being a school matter when three students were threatened," Minerva began.

'Threatened?' Molly cried. "This is a prank. A poor, badly thought out prank, if they can't take…"

"Molly stop," Arthur cut her off. "This wasn't a prank it was an attack."

"I demand that Albus Dumbledore be notified about what's going on, he should be here for this. He would see this as the prank it was," Molly insisted.

"Albus Dumbledore is being held at the ministry on charges of child abuse, neglect, illegal use of banned substances and whole host of charges I'm not at liberty to discuss with you," Amelia sneered, or tried not to sneer at the woman.

"Arthur, do something," Molly simpered helplessly to her husband.

Arthur pulled himself away from Molly. "No, your children broke the law, so your children should be punished," he replied surprisingly calm.

"Daddy?" Ginny whimpered from behind her brother.

"You turned on that boy at the drop of a hat," Arthur scolded his children. "You spread lies about him," he pointed to Ron, "and you molested him every chance you got, despite the fact that you were dating some other poor boy," he turned on Ginny, "and as soon as Harry saved our world from that evil man you decide that he's going dark, that he's not good enough to be your friend. Well here's a reality check children, he is too good for you." Arthur roughly grabbed each of his children by their necks and led them to the floo.

"Ministry of Magic," Severus called out as he tossed the powder onto the flames helpfully. Arthur nodded his thanks to Severus before he disappeared into the fire.

"You can't do this," Molly screeched. "It was that boy!" she snarled pointing at Harry. "He did this, he made them do everything. He's the next dark lord," Minerva and Amelia both silenced the ranting woman who continued to rant even if no one could hear her.

"Madam," Mr. Granger spoke up clearly upset with his daughter. "How will they pay for the damages?" he asked, clearly worried about his own financial situation as he began to figure out how to add this payment in to his monthly bills.

"Don't worry sir," Amelia began, "they will be given low paying jobs that they can do while in prison and be supplied with one upon release, a good portion of their pay will be used to pay their debts. None of the money will come from you."

Mr. Granger nodded, even as his daughter protested her involvement. "Dad it's not fair I didn't do anything!" Hermione protested.

"You didn't?" He asked, wanting to believe, but unable to.

"I would be very careful about what you say next Miss Granger, there are simple spells to use on a room to see who did what last in it. A spell that I can guarantee, both Professor Snape and myself ran when we first inspected the room," Minerva replied, clearly unimpressed with the behaviour of her students.

Hermione didn't reply as she huffed and crossed her arms looking away. "That's what I thought," her father replied.

"I'm sorry about what my daughter has done," Mr. Granger said formally to Seamus, Harry and Neville. "Especially you, Harry, I thought she had such respect for you," he shook his head and turned to Severus. "So how does this floo business work?" he asked, inspecting the powder.

"It's easy Mr. Granger," Harry offered before Severus could reply. "You take a handful of the powder, toss it onto the flames and call out your destination. You have to say it clearly or else you could end up someplace you don't want to be." Neville and Seamus both smirked, knowing about Harry's first floo incident.

"But Mr. Granger, Muggles can't-" Neville began to warn him.

"Ministry of Magic," he declared and grabbing his daughter, stepped into the green flames.

"Use it." He finished lamely staring at the place where Mr. Granger had been.

"Well isn't that odd," Minerva replied.

"Couldn't you feel it?" Harry looked up at Severus who looked at his son confused.

"Feel what?" Amelia was just as confused as Severus and Neville seemed to be.

"His magic," Seamus replied with a grin to Harry.

"So he's a squib?" Minerva asked.

"No he's got too much magic to be a squib," Seamus replied.

"But he doesn't have enough to be a wizard," Harry finished.

Amelia and Minerva couldn't reply, Molly however was still ranting but because she couldn't be heard they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mrs. Thomas, if you'll come with me," Amelia requested after she shook her head to clear the shock. Mrs. Thomas took her son while Amelia took Molly and they disappeared into the floo.

oOoOoOo

Minerva sighed now that they were all gone. "I do apologize about them," she offered.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Minerva, not for the actions of others," Augusta said softly.

Minerva gave the older woman a gentle smile, "the room will be closed off as I'm pretty sure that smell won't be going away anytime soon."

"There is plenty of room in the dungeons, and Harry has his room in my chambers. I'm sure they would be welcome," Severus offered catching onto what Minerva was trying to say.

"Is that okay with you boys?" Minerva asked the boys.

"It's fine with me," Harry replied giving Severus a cheeky grin. Seamus and Neville glanced at each other and nodded.

"While the Tower has been my home for almost 6 years..." Seamus began.

"It won't feel safe after this," Neville finished.

"I understand gentlemen," Minerva gave them a friendly, if sad smile.

Suddenly Neville looked horrified. "We won't have to be resorted will we?" he asked.

Minerva had to laugh as well as Augusta; Severus let out a snort that sounded like a laugh. "Of course not, Mr. Longbottom not unless you want to be?" she added just to tease him.

Neville was about to protest when Seamus elbowed him, and grinned, "She's just pulling your leg Nev."

"Oh," Neville blushed looking at the floor, clearly embarrassed. Augusta pulled the boy into a warm hug.

"No matter where you are you'll always be my gardener," she whispered only so Neville could hear her.

"You will be excused from class tomorrow so you can replace some of the things that were destroyed. Clothing, textbooks, school supplies, a broom, that sort of thing," Minerva said. "Were any of your projects ruined?"

Harry shook his head, "I had given copies of what I'd finish to the professors, and I had most of my homework with me."

"Me too," Seamus replied. "At least about the projects anyway, I had left my homework in the room. I was going to work on it after I finished herbology with Neville."

"My projects were with the professors too," Neville replied with a faint blushed. "I left my Charms work with Greg though."

"Very well, anything that was a casualty you will be excused from, but don't be surprised if you get an extra essay or two," she replied sympathetically.

"Thank you Professor," the three chorused.

"It's getting late, you should all be getting to bed," Minerva announced. "Severus and Charlie will take you out tomorrow morning," she added almost as an after though.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Harry sat with Seamus and Neville waiting for their escorts. Severus had had an early class and Charlie had been tending to several sick Mokes that couldn't shrink from the overly large size they were.

"Harry?" Neville's quiet call pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah Nev?"

"Thank you."

Harry's brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side, "for what?"

Seamus chuckled. "Basically for dating Draco," he offered. "For making it easier for Nev and I date our own Slytherins."

Neville elbowed Seamus, causing him to huff in annoyance. "For opening up the doors to allow mixed house dating," Neville glared half-heartedly at Seamus.

"You don't have to thank me you know," Harry replied, blushing softly.

"I know," Neville replied. "But still..." he trailed off lamely.

"You're welcome," Harry replied with a grin, then he eyed them suspiciously, then he pointed at Neville, "Goyle right?" He turned to Seamus, "You were tough but its Nott right?" Both boys could only gape.

"Oh Drake owes me 20 galleons and a steak dinner!" he then did a little victory dance.

"As amusing as that is," Severus said as he approached, "I really don't want to spend all afternoon in Hogsmeade. So can we get this over with?"

"I had no idea a Snape could move like that. I've never seen anything so awkward, ever. And I watched a dragon try to mate with a dog," Charlie shuddered and had to shake his head trying to clear that unwanted image.

oOoOoOo

"How was the trip?" Remus asked as he gently began to massage Severus's tense shoulders. He swallowed a mouthful of the cognac he was drinking.

"Horrid, those vile brats had to go into every store and put their grubby hands on everything," he replied dryly causing Remus to chuckle.

"Speaking on behalf of vile brats everywhere, hey!" Harry retorted as he joined to two older men.

"Where are your glasses?" Remus asked immediately noticing the lack of thick black frames on Harry.

"It was Dad's idea," Harry replied.

"While Seamus and Neville were in whatever that vile store was,"

"Toys R Us," Harry offered

"I took Harry to an optometrist and they were able to tell me what was wrong with his eyes, I manage to brew an elixir that healed them. It was a fairly simple draft. And before you ask Poppy was compelled to ignore Harry's vision. As much as she wanted to do something about it she was physically unable," Severus explained.

"You look very handsome," Remus ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Papa!" Harry cried trying to get away from the man with a laugh.

"Are you going to be set for my class?" he asked pulling the teen down onto the couch.

Harry groaned, "Yes and I'll be set for Dad's class and everyone else's class."

oOoOoOo

"What's this?" Lucius asked looking up from the folded paper that Charlie had dropped in front of him.

"Open it," Charlie replied as he dropped into the chair across from Lucius.

Lucius quickly though not eagerly opened the letter, he scanned quickly but he still wasn't quite sure what he was reading. "I still don't know what it is," he said looking at Charlie confused.

Charlie grinned, "I quit the reserve in Romania,"

"But you love those beasts," Lucius cut in.

"I work at the reserve in Wales now," he finished as if Lucius hadn't spoken.

Lucius stood and moved around the desk, "so you quit working at one reserve only to work in a different one?"

"It's closer," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Closer to what?" Lucius didn't normally fish, Charlie wasn't normal.

"Well you see there's this guy…"

Lucius' eyebrow shot up, "a guy?"

"Yeah he's totally rich and incredibly good looking and fingers crossed," he held up his crossed fingers, "he's hung like a horse."

"Superficial are we?"

"His eyes, when there on you, it's like no one else matters, and his voice could melt steel and he does this thing with his tongue when he's sucking on-" whatever he sucked on what lost as Lucius attacked Charlie and latched onto the redheads mouth, pouring every ounce of passion and lust and possibly love into the one kiss.

oOoOoOo

Charlie came out of the bedroom incredibly dishevelled and a little sore. He dropped down into a chair across from Lucius who was reading the paper. He almost spit out his mouthful of coffee as he read the front page.

_The Misdeeds of Albus Dumbledore_

_Late last night after a long and secretive trial Albus Dumbledore was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. His wand has been destroyed and his magic bound. He was sentenced for crimes against humanity, abuse and neglect of a minor, assault and forgery..._

"Well that's unexpected but not altogether unwelcome," Charlie commented.

"It's a tragedy," Lucius dead panned turning the page to continue reading the article on Werewolf rights in North America.

oOoOoOo

The great hall was absolutely quiet that morning; the only sound was the rustling of a newspaper as someone turned a page.

Neville sat with Greg at Slytherin, while Seamus and Theo were at the Ravenclaw table, Theo having wanted to discuss some bizarre creature with Luna and Draco sat with Harry at Slytherin.

"Oi, Potbrain," Blaise called finally getting Harry's attention.

"What?" he snapped clearly irritated.

"Pass the sugar would ya?" he gave Harry a cheeky, but apologetic smile.

"He did call you like a dozen times," Pansy informed him.

Harry passed the sugar and watched with fascination as Blaise put more sugar than tea in his cup.


End file.
